Alyce
Alyce is the titular main antagonist of the 2013 suspense film Alyce Kills. Alyce is a hedge fund manager who works in a soul-crushing office building with her boss, Danielle, constantly downsizing her and looking for an excuse to fire her. After an exhausting day at work, Alyce's best friend Carroll decides to cheer her up by taking her to a restaurant where Carroll's friends (who Alyce had alienated sometime prior to the film) are waiting. Once there, Carroll learns that her boyfriend, Vince is having an affair with their acquaintance Renee. This causes Carroll to leave the setting angrily with Alyce. The two drink a bottle of wine, and Carroll introduces Alyce to her drug dealer, Rex. After becoming heavily intoxicated, the two return to Alyce's apartment and go to the rooftop to enjoy the view. While up there, Carroll demonstrates a fear of bats, and Alyce touches her ears jokingly to make her think there are bats flying around, while Carroll dances on the edge of the building. As Alyce approaches her, she trips over a loose brick and knocks Carroll over the edge. Out of fear, she takes any evidence of her presence, and returns to her apartment. When police officers canvas the building, she makes it sound as if Carroll was attempting to commit suicide from the stress of discovering Vince's infidelity. The police tell her that Carroll survived the fall. Alyce begins to hallucinate Carroll in her apartment and sells her body to Rex in exchange for drugs. She is later fired by Danielle for missing too many work days. The next day, she listens to Rex have a "philosophical" anti-sociological rant. After becoming increasingly depressed and paranoid, she goes to Carroll's hospital room and smothers her with a pillow. One week later, Alyce goes to Carroll's funeral and is asked to leave for molesting the corpse. While at the funeral, Vince states that he will come to Alyce's apartment to retrieve Carroll's purse. Later, Alyce encounters a man in a bar, and he comes home with her to have sex, but leaves because of Alyce's increasingly bizarre behavior, but not before she attempts to rape him. Later, Vince arrives to pick up Carroll's purse. Alyce becomes annoyed by his presence as she remembers he was cheating on Carroll, and eviscerates him with a kitchen knife. She pulls up a chair and watches happily as he attempts to put his intestines back into his body, but fails and exsanguinates. She then tries numerous different ways to dispose of his corpse including microwaving, cleaving, and other forms of mutilation, but her landlord tells her to keep the noise down (unaware of what she was doing), so she stops and cleans up the blood. Renee calls Vince to see where he is an is very belligerent when Alyce answers the phone. She comes to Alyce's apartment looking for Vince because Alyce made an insinuation that she and Vince were having an affair during the phone call to lure her. Renee begins insulting Alyce before finding Vince's body after Alyce makes several cryptic statements. This prompts Alyce to bludgeon her with a baseball bat. She then goes to her old office building with the intent to harm her old boss, Danielle. However, Alyce shows her mercy after realizing Danielle was depressed. She leaves the office and goes to Rex's house. After she arrives, she attacks Rex with the bat, but he overpowers her and prepares to kidnap her. While he tells her his plans for her, she shoots him in the chest, an injury he narrowly survives. Immediately after this, Rex's supplier March attacks her while under the influence of an unknown drug. Alyce shoots him in the head out of self-defense. She then murders Rex's friend Mouse, who was sleeping on the couch during Alyce's fight with March. She then points the gun at Rex and kills him unflinchingly. The film ends with her bringing the bodies of her victims into her apartment, which has police officers in it. She nonchalantly brings all of the bags inside, reveals her swollen face, and asks what they are looking at as the credits start to roll. Murders and Motives *Carroll - Pushed off a roof accidentally (survived) #Carroll - Suffocated to stop her from revealing what happened. #Vince - Stabbed for being annoying. #Renee - Bludgeoned for talking trash. #March - Shot out of self-defense. #Mouse - Shot (no apparent reason, possibly to eliminate a witness). #Rex - Shot for using Alyce. Gallery Alyce-kills-rubber-gloves.jpg|Alyce dismembering Vince's body. ALYCE exit.png|Alyce Murdering Rex, March, and Mouse ALYCE-KILLS POSTER lowres.jpg|The movie poster Alycefeat.jpg|Alyce Before She Killed Carroll MV5BMTM5MTE1NDE0OF5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTcwNTg2NDI0OQ@@. V1 CR0,60,640,360 AL UX477 CR0,0,477,268 AL .jpg Alyce-movie-review1.jpg|Alyce With Her Baseball Bat Alyce2.jpg 71d673cbae0b2950e633ffaeb35d9ac8o.jpg|Gun Armed Alyce VIgLJU4etStRkk 2 hd.jpg 964733 023.jpg Screenshot-at-Jul-30-17-43-28-1024x570.png|Alyce At Carroll's Funeral mla1FG2s2kp1u1A5Igp2nOyiKRg.jpg|Second Movie Poster Trivia *She is portrayed by Jade Dornfeld. *Her theme song is "Architect" by Twilight Sleep. *She is frequently compared to May Canady, as they are both socially awkward young women who become psychopaths and go on murder sprees after their life goes into a downward spiral. *Her name is pronounced "Alice". Category:Villainesses Category:Serial Killers Category:Homicidal Category:Titular Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Horror Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Psychopath Category:Murderer Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Imprisoned Category:Obsessed Category:Usurper Category:Criminals Category:Sadists Category:Fighter Category:Mental Illness Category:Protagonist Villain Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Affably Evil Category:Torturer Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Femme Fatale Category:Vigilante Category:Provoker Category:Mutilators Category:The Heavy Category:Tragic Villain Category:Mongers Category:Symbolic Villains Category:Honorable Villains Category:Rapists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Charismatic villain Category:Bigger Bads Category:Thrill-Seekers Category:Thriller Film Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Perverts Category:Paranoid Villains Category:Insecure Villains Category:Anti-Villain Category:Destroyers Category:Nihilists Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Addicts Category:Outcast Category:Exploitation Villains Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Misanthropes Category:Inmates Category:Amoral Category:Hypocrites Category:Rogue Villains